Vera Crow (LoP)
Vera Crow is one of the protagonists of Leeches of Purity. A famous hunter of the Blackheart guild, she and her husband, Nathaniel have been titled as the "Lustrous Lovers of Death". She is also known through the Criminal underworld as the "White Thorned Rose". Appearance Appearing as a black-haired woman in her early 30s. Her entire attire is made up of black leather hunting gear, save for her bronze wedding ring and cross necklace. Personality Soft-spoken and firm while flirtatious and mischievous. Though she is not above messing around on the job and doesn't deny her personal enjoyment, she takes her career as a hunter seriously and acts as a guide to keep her even more mischievous husband focused and in line to varying degrees of success. She also harbours a motherly side, particularly when it comes to her husband, acting as his emotional support while also putting her foot down when he starts pushing her or others limits. This also comes to play when she acts as the voice of reason, either to help others come to an understanding or seeing things in a new light. Surprisingly, while highly Christian, she is in an open relationship with Nathaniel and highly sexually active, as evident when she persuaded Alastor to sleep with her. Background While little is known of Vera's life before her career as a hunter, it is known that she and Nathaniel joined their representative guilds when they originally started and rose to the rank of Wolf Knight in the Beast Tracker Branch. The Brawler During one of her and Nathaniel's searches for a bounty, they came across one offering three silvers. After finding the poster, Eddie, who ran a fighting ring, they were briefed on the bounty's details, including the target being his brother, the reward being savings for their mother's funeral, and lastly, the target had a training spot hidden in the woods. Rather than search for it straight away as she wanted, she was convinced to let Nathaniel fight in the ring, on the condition he wouldn't mess around chasing the bounty. After humiliating his opponent in the ring, they set off into the woods, bickering along the way until they found the training spot. After Nathaniel detailed the likely events that occurred and correctly guessing their bounty was a Famp, she was carried up a distant tree to avoid alerting it, but to be kept from interfering with his planned fistfight. After she eventually got down, injuring herself in the process, she arrived just in time to save him when the Famp gained the upper hand, taking out her frustration on Nathaniel afterwards: telling him he'd need to join her in church, ignoring his comments and making him sleep alone in a dirty Inn room. The next day when Nathaniel tried to escape his punishment, she responded by strangling him, telling him his punishment was light compared to what he did. Returning to collect the bounty, they learned Eddie's mother had realised where their pay was coming from. As she screamed and degraded her, she insisted on Nathaniel leaving before losing his temper, only for Eddie to hand them the reward and shove them out anyway. As Nathaniel offered an apology, he was interrupted when Eddie's mother began chucking stones, hitting him in the head. Before he could suggest getting away, Vera threw them back home, cheekily reminding only she hits him before taking his offer, which was a night out to stargaze. The Mysterious Village The Hunt Begins Sent by carriage to investigate a swamp village that had suddenly gone quiet, along with Nathaniel, Alastor and Daniel. Along the way, Alastor quickly argued over Nathaniel wanting beasts to be there and her being a Black Heart hunter until Nathaniel threatened him for disrespecting her. Catching the scent of a beast after the argument the carriage was ordered to stop, she and Nathaniel than found a Famp lurking the woods, and quickly disabled it once they alerted the others. After Alastor had then inspected it for potential information, she committed a brief ritual before finishing it off and returning to the carriage. An Unexpected Welcome As they moved on, Alastor repeated the argument over the couple's joy of hunting, as the beasts were once people of goodwill, she then flipped his point, saying that was why she does her job. As argued went on she asked if he'd rather they quit, then ended the debate stating nothing would prevent their enjoyment. Coming to another sudden stop, the driver decided to drop them off a considerable distance. Realising driver wouldn't change his mind she convinced the others to proceed on foot. Fooling around a long way, Alastor picked another argument over their lack of professionalism, though he quickly gave up. Coming across nothing on the way the group checked a map to see if they were on the right path, Nathaniel expressed his disappointment at realising they were close. After Alastor seemingly tried to bring up their love of combat again, Daniel, fed up, went on with Nathaniel to scout ahead, leaving her and him behind. Questioning Alastor's issue with them, he brought up their childish antics. She argued it was fine as neither public nor threats were around and it lightened up the mood. Convinced, Alastor agreed in hindsight and put aside their love of battle. Once the others returned and informed them the village was infested, she told them their differences were settled and ordered Nathaniel to not rub it in. When at the entrance, the group was surprised by the various sounds, more so by the appearance of a guard who had the gate opened for them, shocking them with what was inside. An Unusual Village Greeted by the guard, Lenny Stoneheart, and seeing the Villiage being inhabited peacefully by various beasts. The hunters discussed the discovery among themselves, concluding at the possibility of a cult. Before deciding a plan of action, Nathaniel went to the guard and returned horrified, explaining their skin was slime-coated. Deciding to take the guard's invitation, she privately discussed Nathaniel fear and if he'd be able to handle it, offering him sex if he kept calm. Nathaniel accepted but reluctantly asked if she'd hold his hand. Following Lenny through the Village, Vera quietly sang to him to help his nerves. Suddenly surrounded by Echidnas, he took notice of their lack of slime-coating, while Lenny insisted the hunters meant them no harm. After they violently inspected Alastor -nearly drawing their weapons in response-, they investigated the others. Rushing to Alastor's aid, they found he was dazed but only suffered a small cut. Telling Lenny they'd discuss the event, he checked to see if the Echidnas weren't frustrated. Carrying Alastor to the hunter's Den, once she and Daniel saw to his wounds, Nathaniel arrived and expressed frustration at their environment before being reminded of their agreement, afterwards, he proposed figuring out what was happening in the Village. The Puzzle Pieces After multiple questions and theories, they concluded there was a Pureblood Echdina and they and the Mayor, Weasley were the main links. When Nathaniel started a Religious debate over Alastor using the White Wing Guild's theories, Vera forced him to stop and keep the investigation on track. After Alastor reluctantly went to rest over his injury when pressured by Daniel, the discussion switched to him and his father until Daniel apologised for changing the subject. Accepting it, she commented on Nathaniel's previous mourn, and before he could argue she forced him to go to their bedroom. Shoving him into the room, Daniel brought up how they both had "high maintenance partners", and how they both keep them in check. Lenny then came by the door, attempting to pry information out of him, she only got confirmation of her suspicions. Deciding after to check on Nathaniel with him being quiet, she went in to see him searching all around for traces of slime. Realising how stressed he was, despite their arrangement being off, she slept with him. Face to Face Having breakfast the next morning, Vera planted a Leech beneath Nathaniel's plate. Panicking and screaming at noticing it and embarrassing himself in front of everyone, who laughed when they realised what spooked him. Coming to comfort him after he stamped the Leech, he grabbed, play fought her and dragged her into their room to tie to bed. Demanding to be set free, she then suddenly got worried once Nathaniel hurried to check his boots. The Black Guardian Yelling until she gained his attention, she guided him through untying her from her bounds in his panicked state. Explaining what suddenly had him terrified, he showed the Leech, but when she didn't take it seriously, he showed the Leech under his boot was gone. Using her silvered knife on it, she learned it was infected. As Nathaniel then collapsed against the wall, Vera's sang to help calm him down, only for a commotion to erupt across the Village along with the scent of a pureblood. Before he could have a panic attack, however, she sporadically embraced and had sex with him. Later, Alastor and Daniel returned, upon noticing the latter's unpleasant mood as he immediately headed to his bedroom, she turned suspiciously to Alastor and asked what he had done. A Hunter's Meeting After Alastor confessed his recent actions and explained what happened, including the Leechmonger that nearly killed them and Weasley's claims to be male, she remarked how lucky he was Daniel had already scolded his stupidity before relaying the information to Nathaniel. Responding with a mixture of horror, shame and amusement, she comforted him until Weasley's arrival, promising she wouldn't pull another prank and leaving him to muster the courage to attend the meeting. Given the job of hunting down the rouges, Weasley admitted the beasts -excluding the Ralets and Echindas- weren't entirely obedient and they didn't want to risk an uprising by sending their Echindas. Now knowing the details, Weasley left but not before Maxwell surprised them by the doors. Once gone, Nathaniel started laughing at their circumstances and newfound suspicion. Asking him to elaborate, he said he would as they prepared for their hunt. A Secret Clue Gathering all their weapons and equipment, Nathaniel explained how he noticed Weasley's discomfort at answering Daniel's question. Believing details were left out, despite Alastor's objections, the hunters decided to use their job as an opportunity to split up and investigate the woods, hoping Lenny would have information to guide them. Once sundown came, after helping Nathaniel muster the courage to walk past the Leechmonger's slime trail, they went to see Weasley outside their office, who then guided them to the docks, along the way, Weasley told them of how they dealt with an uprising and executed the ringleader. Alastor then commented on how lucky he felt, offending Weasley by the implication they held offence in the same regard as "attempted murder". Joined by Lenny just before they left the Village, once they reach what remained of a dock, Alastor apologised for his behaviour only for Weasley to not only deny it but scold him. Leaving on the only boat, Nathaniel revealed a letter saying Lenny's son was in a cave southwest. Following the Trail Feeling the letter was enough to go by, the group agreed to split up. In regards to the letter condemning Weasley, Vera believed it was too coincidental, arguing keeping prisoners would be hypocritical. Originally planning to hunt the rouges with Nathaniel, Alastor convinced them she would be better coming along with him, correctly assuming her scent was lesser compared to Nathaniel and Daniel's. Finding an abandoned boat along the way, after investigating it and concluding it was where Maxwell got infected by a Ralet, the group decided to split up, as Nathaniel and Daniel now had the means to return. Moving southwest, Alastor asked why she hadn't commented on Weasley refusing his apology. Explaining she didn't like hammering points, she turned the question around, asking if he was trying to get back on Daniel's good side. Admitting it played a part, but insisting he meant it, Alastor changed the topic to her still referring to Weasley as a 'he' outside their presence, questioning if they believed their claim. Unsure, Vera sighted coming across many unusual people hence Weasley claims didn't seem outside possibility. In defence of the pronouns, she asked if he knew anyone disabled, after learning he had an half-blind Uncle, she stated she saw it in the same light, as in bringing attention to uncomfortable details outside their control. Understanding her point, Alastor apologised for when he called her a whore, only for her to flirtingly say it wasn't entirely wrong after accepting it, to his embarrassment. Reaching land roughly where they expected the cave to be, Alastor wondered if she believed he could qualify for huntership, telling him his recent action gave her some faith before they soon overheard screams in the distance. Beasts and Monsters Investigating, they found the Leechmonger torturing people to death repeatedly. Chasing after Alastor as he fled from the scene, unable to watch, she tried to consult him only for him to run off assuming Weasley knew about it. Catching up to him again, she convinced him that confronting them would only worsen the situation and they couldn't do anything about the prisoners for now. Realising they were lost, having no means to return to the boat, they reluctantly headed to the Village front gates, opting to lie about what they discovered. Once there, they saw the Famp, Howard was standing watch, to their relief until he got Lenny's attention. Once in, Lenny ecstatically tried to find out what they knew, and while she managed to lie, Alastor's expression and reluctance to answer tipped him off. As Lenny ran and confronted Weasley in rage, she sensed the Leechmonger's presence and told Alastor to prepare himself for what was coming. Burnt Down Ambitions Grabbing Weasley as they ran to try calm Maxwell down, she pulled them away just before the gate collapsed. The Leechmonger then began to call out and force the beastly inhabitants against the hunters. With the help of Nathaniel and Weasley's Echindas, Charly and Lisa, they managed to hold off the first wave. After a Nosferatu hit Maxwell, who mistook Nathaniel as their attacker, the second wave appeared, outnumbered, they retreated to the Hunter's Den while she shortened their numbers. After Nathaniel lost the Leechmonger and covered their retreat, they reached Daniel and Lenny. When the latter attempted to kill Weasley, Alastor stopped him accidentally cutting his throat in the process. The Leechmonger then arrived and attacked them upon seeing Weasley covered in blood, sending Vera flying through several buildings. Impaled by a broken plank, Nathaniel saved her from the beasts taking advantage. Once she passed out, she was carried inside the Hunter's Den and left on her bed to recover. Lone Frantic Beasts Her wounds eventually healed, she next appeared after hearing Nathaniel call out for her during his recovery from his battle against the Leechmonger. Before she could check his condition, he suddenly smothered her for spontaneous sex, ending with him passing out from exhaustion, leaving her annoyed at how quick it was. One's Tragic Memories Revisiting him once he fully recovered, she informed him of what happened during his slumber before heading into the main room, to assist Weasley in cooking a meal, as an apology for what he endured. As Nathaniel took the opportunity to question Weasley's sudden change of heart to Maxwell, Vera also took the chance to express their respect for their intentions and was willing to accept them as a victim of circumstance. However, there was the matter of those she witnessed getting tortured in the cave. After Weasley told them the tale of how the men in the cave raped them and how Maxwell was forced to watch, Nathaniel comforted them before Alastor escorted them home. Meanwhile, she was locked in thought at her utter disgust of the news until Nathaniel got her attention. Expressing her gratitude for Nathaniel's thoughtfulness, he, in turn, remarked how she kept forgetting he's a gentleman first and foremost, admitting he had his moments, he then top her to sharpen the back end of her hammer, knowing what she intended to do with it. The following night, she followed Weasley to the cave where the three men first mistook her as their saviour, only to realise they both had come with a horde of Echindas to kill them. As the three men panicked, she prevented one from escaping and watched alongside Weasley as they were mercilessly torn apart. Life Starts Anew Returning to Selfardo, Weasley had them stop to talk about their circumstances. Knowing where they were going, she told them she'd take them him, much to Weasley's shock. Later noticing a group of spearmen making their way to the Village, after telling Weasley to hide, she stopped them before they could reach it. After learning they had been ordered to investigate after villagers had fled their way, she told the leader the situation was taken care of and that the "crazed woman" was killed, the soldiers returned to their village but not before she arranged transportation out tomorrow night. Returning to the Hunter's Den before Alastor and Nathaniel returned from tracking down the beasts that escaped. After confirming the fate of the men at the cave, she then informed Nathaniel she'd taken Weasley as their new butler/maid, to his lack of surprise. Later watching as Weasley ordered the Echindas to leave, she expressed concern when Nathaniel brought the possibility of Altranse learning of Weasley's claims, given his unpredictability, though he insisted it was fine. After Weasley had prepared for their leave, they left the Village the next night and towards their new home. Bitterness and Vengence A New home Being the only one awake throughout the return home, noticing Weasley was having a nightmare along the way, she gently woke them up, though they had no recollection of it. After telling her they no longer wanted the name Kate, due to the memories associated with it, she told them they could go under a new name when they become a registered purgatorian citizen. Reaching Colvernado and showing the gate guards their insignias, Vera told one guard that Weasley (now under the alias Robyn) wasn't a registered citizen. After a blood doctor arrived to taste a sample of Weasley's blood purity and have them sign a legal agreement. After doing so, they were allowed inside. As Weasley was marvelling the Village, the group overheard a peculiar man on a drunken rampage. After Nathaniel confirmed their identity to her, he dismissed Alastor's question about who they were. Once home and the two passengers were taken aback by the Crow family's apparent wealth, it was decided that while Nathaniel would fill in Alastor's report, and show Weasley around while She would travel with him. Before separating, however, Vera privately shared her concerns over Weasley acting unaffected by the recent events and their recent nightmare. Then before they separated, Nathaniel tapped her buttocks and told her to enjoy herself "if things should happen", leaving her both amused and frustrated. Whole New Life Now moving to the Village of Salidan. Along the way, she noticed Alastor had been staring off and after teasing him, she correctly guessed he was thinking on what to say to Daniel's wife and advised him to be sincere and earnest. Once there, they were surprised to see the security was more strict and thorough than Colvernado's. Asking the reason for it, she was informed that the Vile and Palebloods in the area were at war. Alastor then questioned who they were and she explained they were the two most powerful gangs in Purgatorian Villages before being cleared to go inside, and see the growing tension within the Village. Many New Faces Reaching Daniel’s home, she waited as Alastor delivered the news. When he returned, he told her he choked on his words and wanted a place to rest. Quickly finding an Inn named the Resting Horseman, which was heavily under Vileblood guard, Alastor wanted to look elsewhere, but she convinced him it was the safest place. The guards initially told them to leave, but once they recognised her, they were let through As Alastor wondered how that was the case, she alluded to Nathaniel having a history with them, and that by proxy gave her "privilege". Ordering him to stop prying when inside, she told the doorman they were looking for a place to stay. A man named Alfred Falstone then appeared by the door and asked why Vera was there, refusing to let them through otherwise. After telling him what he wanted, they proceeded futher in. Further in they were greeted by the one in charge, Bert, while also closely watched by a Blackheart couple and dozens of Vileblood members. After Vera made the assumption the Vilebloods had caused the war, one of the members lashed out but before Bert decided on how to respond, he went to Alastor, noticing he was a recruit, he was asked if he had his "claws". Answering no, Bert just told the member to be more respectful to women. Going to reception to book their room, Vera offered Alastor a drink. After he settled for milk and went downstairs, she ordered a Clavinia Whisky with two drops of blood. Noticing her choice of drink, Falstone taunted her, implying she wanted sex with Alastor. Taunting back by stating he'd never know the feeling, she went to her room as Alastor was undressing. Asking how he was doing to which he answered he felt "like a pig in the midst of wolves". Vera then cleared up that the Vilebloods now went by as the Venson Family and recommend him to only refer to them as such. Bert then came to the door, wanting a private talk with her. Requesting to know her she was here, she gave the same answer she gave to Falstone and asked back what was the deal with his boss, to his confusion. Noting the high-ranking hunters and telling Bert she saw his boss on a drunken rampage. After getting over his shock at the news, he requested confirmation that Alastor would leave by morning and she would assist them. Confirming both, he then whispered in her ear and she was horrified at what she was told, strengthening her resolve to assist in finding the culprits, as Bert didn't trust Falstone’s intentions. Returning to her room the same time the drinks arrived. She told Alastor she was just given strong news. When asked if it stronger than her pint of whisky, she drank the entire glass in one shot and told him it wasn't even close. As he was shocked at how effortlessly she drank it, she began to undress and make sexual advantages on him in a mildly drunk state. Resistant at first, pointing out she was married and the advances were out of nowhere, she countered by telling him not only was her relationship open but also pointed out the numerous occasions he's hinted of interest in her. Her advances continuing on, he eventually gave in and slept with her. Killed Victims * Alvin (Beastly) * Jim (Caused) * Numerous counts of beasts. Relationships Nathaniel Crow Her childish but ultimately loving husband. Though she is often tested by his antics, much of their bickering and fighting is merely done in jest as demonstrated by her joyously returning the favor. Occasionally acting as a motherly figure for him, referring to him as her "manchild" she is quick to comfort or support him when in need, even ordering him to bed like a child should she need to. It is also implied Nathaniel is also her emotional support as she pre-emptively refuses it from Alastor, on the bases of him not being her husband. As his sister at arms, she also keeps him focused on the task at hand whenever he strays off course. Alastor Initially starting off resentful of each other. Over the course of their first mission together, they grew to respect each other's skill while also coming to a understanding despite their differing veiws. Alastor also has an affection -physically at least- which she occasionally teases him about. This affection was soon returned as they one day slept with eachother, however she made it clear it was purely physical and insisted him to not get any ideas of an relationship forming. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Leeches of Purity Category:Leeches of Purity Characters Category:WalkerSniper